Flame Staff
.]] Flame Staff , also known as Fire Staff, Flamescepter , Burning, or Fire, is a recurring staff in the series. It is often a low to mid-ranked Fire-elemental staff, appearing around the same time as the Ice Staff and Thunder Staff. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Fire Staff is a low-ranked staff that provides 20 Attack (15 in the NES version), +2 Mind and Intellect, and casts Fire when used as an item during battle. It can be bought for 3,500 gil at Village of the Ancients, Dwarven Hollows (in the 3D versions only), and Northeast Saronia (NES version only). It can be equipped by the Onion Knight, White Mage, Black Mage, Red Mage, Evoker, Devout, Magus, Summoner, and Sage classes. Final Fantasy IX Flame Staff is a low-ranked staff for Vivi, which provides 16 Attack and teaches the abilities Fira and Sleep. It can be bought for 1,100 gil at Treno, Cleyra, Lindblum, Conde Petie, Alexandria, and Black Mage Village, found at Cleyra's Trunk, or stolen from Black Waltz 3. Final Fantasy XII }} Flame Staff is a low to mid-ranked staff that provides 33 Attack, 8 Evade, +4 Magick, 34 CT, and increases the power of the user's Fire-elemental abilities by 50%. It requires the Staves 2 license to equip, and can be bought for 2,400 gil at Rabanastre, Nalbina Fortress, Jahara, and Mt Bur-Omisace, or dropped from Dustia (3% chance). In the ''Zodiac versions, it now provides 34 Attack, 8 Evade, +4 Magick Power, 34 CT, increases the potency of Fire-elemental attacks, and requires the Staves 3 license for 30 LP. It can be bought for 2,250 gil at Jahara and Mt Bur-Omisace, dropped from Dustia (3% chance), or found at Tomb of Raithwall (Northfall Passage). It can be equipped by the Black Mage. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Fire Staff is a low-ranked staff for the Yuke that provides 20 Attack, 5 Defense, and 25 Magic. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Fire Staff is a low-ranked staff that provides 18 Attack, 27 Magic, +10 to Fire, and has one available slot for jewels. It can be equipped by all races. Final Fantasy Legend III Fire has a staff icon before its name. It has an attack power of 15 and it can be bought for 500 G at Lae and Muu in the Past. Deals Fire-elemental damage upon attacking. It can cast Fire1 when used as an item and has a spell power of 26. Dissidia Final Fantasy Flamescepter is a level 15 staff that provides +12 Attack, +15 Bravery, and EX Mode Duration +10%. It can be acquired from the shop by trading 3,700 gil, Staff, Amplification Shard, and Transmogridust x4. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Flamescepter returns as a level 1 staff that provides +11 Attack, +17 Bravery, and EX Mode Duration +5%. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Fire Staff FFIII Art.png|Artwork from ''Final Fantasy III. FFIII NES Burning Staff.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Flame Staff.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FlameStaff.png|Concept artwork from Final Fantasy IX. Flame Staff FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy IX''. Flame Staff FFIX Art 2.jpg|''Final Fantasy IX''. FlameStaff-ffxii.png|''Final Fantasy XII. RoF Fire Staff.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Fire Staff.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. FFLIII Staff In-battle Sprite.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. PFF Flame Staff Icon.png|An icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Flame Staff FFIX.png|A sprite in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Fire Staff Icon.png|An icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Fire Staff Unknown.png|A sprite in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Flame Staff R.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ® FFIX. FFAB Flame Staff R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+) FFIX. FFRK Flame Staff FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFRK Flame Staff FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. Etymology It is also known as "Fire Staff" and "Fire." Category:Staves